


But I Know I Can Make It!

by Entireoranges



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Shirley thought community college was for the young, the smart, or those who lives had been ripped away and shattered into pieces and that wasn't her...was it?





	But I Know I Can Make It!

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 27th, 2010

Shirley couldn't even count the number of times that stupid flyer (or was it a pamphlet?) came in the mail, usually stuck between coupons for pizza and roof repair, each time into the waste bin it went. What would a happily married mother of two lovely sons need with information about college? College was for the young, the smart, or those who lives had been ripped away and shattered into pieces.

Now things were falling apart. She'd smiles for the boys and stronger for her friends and say everything was great. But it was a lie, which she hated doing. Perhaps a distraction was in need. Something to keep her busy, to feel as if she mattered and could accomplish something! She thinks of joining her cousin's dance class, but after learning there was a course on disco she dropped that idea. Disco equals drug use which is wrong (unless used in the correct way) and also equals The Village People which was a sin she didn't like to think about. Than she remembers those flyers and the promise of a better life.

She prayers it can mend her broken pieces.


End file.
